Graduation
by Lucy Mars
Summary: Prequel of sorts, for GOODBYE. Chloe & Lex - Banter. Banter was safe ground. It was what they did.
1. Entertain Me, Baby.

****

Title: Graduation

Author: Lucy Mars

Rating: PG-13 for one bad word.

Disclaimer: Oh, if wishing made it so…

Author Note: Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews of GOODBYE. Think of this as a prequel of sorts. I hope to have more out soon. Lets see what the muse grants me. This just may turn into an epic of sorts. Who knows. Most importantly, enjoy.

`~`~`~`~` 

"Congratulations."

Spinning around in surprise, Chloe smiled up at deep voice. "Hi, Lex."

"The cap looks nice on you." Lex grinned, running his fingers over the dark rim, "Actually, the whole outfit suits you. Higher education and achievement, very much you."

Bring her hand up to the customary cap, Chloe absently played with the golden fringe. "You don't look so bad yourself." Chloe observed playfully, "Very dark and mysterious. Very you, actually."

Feeling his lips turn upwards at Chloe's words, Lex shook his head with amusement. "Thank you, I think." 

"It was a compliment," Chloe laughed looping her arm comfortably with Lex's and leading him through the throng of parents and students that were laughing and posing for pictures. 

"Where's your dad?" Lex asked, letting Chloe lead him away from the chaos surrounding them. Usually he would do the leading, but he had learnt over the years that the Sullivan stubbornness rivaled, and usually beat, the Luthor stubbornness. It was easier just to let Chloe have her way. Not to mention, much more fun. 

"He was here. Did his proud papa bit, took enough pictures to last him a lifetime and got called away." Chloe laughed walking along side Lex, "There was a problem at the plant, I think."

"I'm sorry," Lex told her sincerely, something that surprised him as much as it did Chloe. 

"Why?" She'd learnt a lot about Lex over the years, and him being sorry wasn't something that came up often.

"I know how important today is…" Lex started, trying to figure out why on earth Chloe did this to him. She made him a fumble of words and emotions that he didn't understand.

"Bah," Chloe shrugged pushing the heavy doors open and tugging Lex into the silence of the empty school, "It's not that big a deal. He was here and he left. If you ask me, fate was working in my favor."

"How so?" Lex asked amused by Chloe's nonchalance about her missing father.

Giving Lex and mischievous smile, Chloe pulled her arm away from his and walked into the empty Torch office. "I love my dad, I do, it's just that he's been hovering."

"Ahh," Lex nodded in understanding, "papa bear doesn't want to let go of you yet?"

Snorting in an unladylike fashion, Chloe fell comfortably into her well-worn seat. "That's the understatement of the year."

Laughing, a not so foreign sound since he'd befriended Clark and Chloe, Lex sat down on Chloe's surprisingly barren desk. He wasn't use to seeing the Torch office so empty. The chaotic order that Chloe possessed, and therefore the office possessed was gone. As was the wall of weird. "Metropolis isn't that far away. He can still…"

"I'm not going to Metropolis," Chloe blurted out.

"What?" Lex asked in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to Metropolis U." Chloe confessed.

"I thought that it was your dream to work at the Daily Planet," Lex pointed out, feeling a small sliver of panic work it's way through him, "I thought that you were going to go to Metropolis U, and camp out in the Daily Planet foyer until they hired you."

Laughing, Chloe took off her cap and tossed it at Lex. "Funny boy."

"I know," Lex smirked, "So where are you going?" he asked seriously.

Biting her lip, Chloe looked up at Lex nervously. "New York."

Letting out a low whistle, Lex unconsciously tightened his hold on Chloe's unsuspecting cap. "That's a long way from home."

"I won't be in Kansas anymore," Chloe answered.

"No," Lex agreed, "you won't be."

Letting silence fall over them, Chloe watched Lex out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know why, but she waited for a reaction. She waited for him to tell her something that would let her know that she was doing the right thing. She waited for him to ask her not to go. She waited... "You're the first person I've told." Chloe confessed.

His eyes snapping back into attention, Lex felt the corner of his mouth inch up at her confession. "Really?"

"Yeah," Chloe breathed.

"Not even Clark?" Lex inquired, feeling a ridiculous sense of pride swell through him.

"Not even Clark," Chloe confirmed.

"What's in New York that you can't get in Metropolis?" 

"I don't know," Chloe confessed, "and that's the best part."

"Yeah?" Lex asked, smiling at his adventurous Chloe. _His Chloe_. That had a nice ring to it.

"Yeah," Chloe whispered. "I want to find myself. I want to…"

"You want to what?" Lex asked, leaning forward.

Looking up at Lex, Chloe found herself drowning in his clear eyes. "I want to lose myself."

Snapping up in surprise, Lex felt a frown settle over his face. "You want to lose yourself?" he demanded, "Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"Because that way I can re-discover myself." Chloe answered, her voice a mere whisper, "I feel like I've lost myself in the mundane motions that I've gone through everyday for the past few years. I've forgotten what I wanted. I think that I've become nothing more than my wall, you know? I want to fall into the rest of the world and see where I end up."

"New York is a big city," Lex said lamely, breaking their moment of silence.

"I know," Chloe smiled.

"It's a big jump from Smallville."

"I grew up in Metropolis." Chloe shrugged, "I'm a city girl at heart."

"Still," Lex argued, "you've spent the past 5 years amongst farmers and cornfields. You're a small town girl now."

"I'll be okay, Lex." Chloe replied with more confidence than she felt.

"Yeah?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Scared?"

"No," Chloe lied.

Stifling his laughter, Lex silently raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Chloe conceded, "a little bit."

"You'll be fine," Lex told her confidently.

"How do you know that?"

"Because," Lex said seriously, "you're Chloe Sullivan and you're going to conquer the world one day."

Laughing, Chloe playfully nudged Lex's knee with her hand. "I think you have me confused with you."

Giving her a full smile, Lex didn't pull away when she left her hand on his knee. If anything, he leaned into her touch. "Touché, Ms. Sullivan." 

"I try," Chloe smirked.

"Come on," Lex said taking Chloe's hand and tugging her up.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked tightening her hold on Lex's warm hand.

Pulling her out of the dark school and into the sunny day, Lex smiled devilishly. "It's a new day Ms. Sullivan, and we're going to celebrate." Lex told her, holding his car door open for her and tossing her cap into the back seats. 

Her laughter washing over him like a warm breeze, Chloe slid into Lex's flashy car and watched as he ran over to his side of the car. "Where are we going?" 

"After that tedious and monstrously long ceremony, what could you use right now?"

Pulling her long black gown off to revel a more Chloe-esque outfit, Chloe threw her gown carelessly into the back seat of Lex's convertible. "Coffee!"

"Exactly," Lex grinned pulling out of cement parking lot. "Say goodbye, Chloe. You're done."

Closing her eyes as the summer sun brushed over her growing smile, Chloe stretched her fingers to the sky and laughed, "I'm free from the idiocy and insanity of high school. No more jocks, teenage angst or mystery meat."

"A cause for celebration," Lex declared, zooming down empty roads of Smallville.

"Yes," Chloe agreed, "A cause for celebration indeed."

"The Talon?"

"Why the hell not." Chloe laughed, "One last drink with the passionless and lost student body that I've been stuck with for the last four years. Lets join them as they toast to their hopeless tomorrow's."

"The idiots," Lex deadpanned, "Celebrating while we devise a plan to take over the world."

"A joint effort?" Chloe smirked, "I work alone, Luthor."

"Make an exception?" Lex asked, giving Chloe a small smile, "I need a partner in crime."

"I suppose," Chloe sighed dramatically, "that if I was to have a partner in crime, you'd be the best choice."

"I'm honored." 

"As you should be." 

Stopping at a red light, Lex looked over at Chloe and it took all of three seconds for the two of them to burst out laughing. 

"Do we really need anymore caffeine?" Chloe asked when she finally regained the ability to breathe.

"No, but we'll take it anyway. Won't we?"

"Absolutely."

"You going to tell me more about New York?" 

"Maybe." Chloe said coyly.

"Maybe?" Lex asked, giving her an intrigued smile, "I'm giving you caffeine, Sullivan, when you obviously don't need any. A lesser man would suggest juice, or water."

"Banish the thought!" Chloe ordered.

"So you going to tell me about New York?"

Giving Lex a wanton smile as he parked his car deftly, Chloe slid off the cool leather seats. "Throw in a slice of chocolate cake and I just may tell you more."

"In that case," Lex replied jumping out of his car coming up to Chloe's side, "I'm buying you a whole goddamn cake."

Her attempt at a seductive expression failed miserably when Lex raised both of eyebrows suggestively. 

Holding onto Chloe as she laughed, Lex watched with amazement, as her face seemed to glow along with the summer sun. What was he going to do without this snarky girl? "This town is going to be boring without you shaking things up."

Leaning against his strong chest, Chloe tried to catch her breath. "I'm gonna miss you, Lex."

"Who wouldn't?" Lex smirked.

Shaking her head with amusement at his overgrown ego, Chloe grabbed Lex's hand and dragged him into the overflowing coffee shop. "Come on, let's see what you can get out of me, Luthor."

"I like a challenge."

"How much time have you got?" Chloe asked weaving through the crowd of jubilant graduates with a grace and ease that could only come with years of experience. 

Sitting down at the booth they always seemed to migrate to, Lex effortlessly flagged down a waitress who was across the room with his impervious stare. "For you?" 

"Yeah, for little old me."

"For you Sullivan, all the time in the world."

Her eyes sparkling with mirth and little bit of something else that neither of them understood yet, Chloe impulsively leaned across the small table and kissed Lex on the forehead. 

"What was that for?" Lex asked, bringing his fingers up to where Chloe had kissed him. God, he could just imagine how red his face was getting. Self-control seemed to fly out the window when he was with Chloe. 

Titling her head to the side, Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "For being you." 

"Are you telling me that all I have to do for you to kiss me, is be me?" Lex asked with mock surprise.

"A shock, isn't it?" Chloe laughed wiping off the lipstick that she'd left on his bald head.

"You couldn't have told me this earlier?" Lex demanded feigning annoyance.

"It's not my fault you're a slow learner."

"Better slow than dense."

"True." Chloe agreed.

"So you're leaving for greener pastures, huh?"

"I don't know if anything gets greener than Smallville."

Rolling his eyes at her lame attempt at a joke, Lex looked up at the waitress who finally seemed to materialize.

"What can I get you, Mr. Luthor?"

"The biggest two cups of coffee you can get your hands on."

"Anything else?"

Giving Chloe a quick devilish grin, Lex turned to the unsuspecting waitress. "How many chocolate cakes do you think you can get me?"

`~`~`~`~`

"I think that I've reached my caffeine limit." Chloe groaned looking down at her empty mug and the empty coffee pot that their waitress had long ago decided to leave for them.

Leaning back against the worn booth, Lex shook his head with amazement. "Who knew it was possible."

"I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Want more cake?" Lex teased.

"No," Chloe laughed looking at the cake that was still sitting on their table, "we've eaten half of it already. I don't think either of us need anymore caffeine in our blood."

"You still haven't told me when you're leaving for New York."

"Not for another five weeks. You're stuck with me for a little while longer."

"I think I'll survive. The question, how are you going to live with the excitement and anticipation?"

Leaning across their table, Chloe asked playfully, "You going to entertain me? Help keep my mind off of my impending departure?" 

Resting his arms on the table, Lex raised an amused eyebrow. "Depends on your definition of entertain." 

Feeling her face flush at the sudden proximity of Lex's face, Chloe tried to rationalize her impromptu urge to grab his beautiful face and kiss him. It was the caffeine that's all. Yeah. Uh huh. If she told herself that enough, she would begin to believe it. She was sure of it. Of course, she could always just _blame_ it on the caffeine and kiss the sexy bastard. "Getting kinky in your old age, Lex?" Banter. Banter was safe ground. It was what they did.

"Maybe," 

Her face inching closer to his on it's own accord, Chloe licked her lips nervously. "Maybe?"

"It's entirely possible." Lex acknowledged, feeling the warmth of Chloe breath tickle his lips.

Letting out the breath that she was holding, Chloe was ready to throw caution to the wind and just jump, but it seemed that her karma sucked.

"Can I get you anything else, Mr. Luthor?"

Watching Chloe pull back in surprise, Lex suppressed the growl rising through his chest. "No, thank you." he told the waitress tightly.

Taking a moment to get her breathing under control, Chloe couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"What's so funny?" Lex asked, genuinely curious.

"Nothing," Chloe lied.

"No, what?"

"I was just thinking that there is something you can do to entertain me."

"And what is that?"

Mischiefs dancing in her eyes, Chloe looked out the window they were sitting by.

Following her eyes, Lex smiled in understanding. "Chloe Sullivan, our own little wild child. Who knew."

"I like to go fast." 

"Do you, now?"

She was flirting with him, and she loved it every second of it. "I do."

"It doesn't get any faster than that." Lex grinned tossing her his keys.

Catching them effortlessly, Chloe gave Lex a blinding smile. "You sure you can handle it?"

"You promise to hold my hand if I get scared?" Lex asked following Chloe out of their booth.

"I promise." Chloe laughed grabbing Lex's hand in hers.

`~`~`~`~`~`

So? Whatcha think? Review and tell me. I do realize that this has taken on an AU theme of sorts, but I'm okay with that. ;] 

-Lucy


	2. Lou-y, Lou-y...Oh!

****

Title: Graduation

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd be playing with the life size versions. 

Couple: Chloe and Lex.

*Thanks so much for the reviews guys. ;]

Chapter #2:

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Smiling to herself, Chloe didn't bother to open her eyes. "Shouldn't you be at work, oh, in another state?"

"I asked first."

Feeling the bench shift when he sat down beside her, Chloe opened her eyes slowly against the brilliant morning sun. "Are you 12?"

"Again," Lex smirked, "I asked first."

Laughing, Chloe tipped her head back against the warm iron of the bench and let the sun wash over her smiling face. "I am in class."

Watching Chloe with amusement, Lex took her coffee and sipped the hot liquid gingerly. "Either school has really changed or you're lying."

"This is a class on life."

"Really?"

"Is that doubt I sense, Luthor?"

"No."

"Amusement?"

"Possibly."

"Intrigued?"

"Always."

"I'm working on my writing."

"Doesn't writing involve paper, pen and I don't know, opening your eyes?"

Smirking at Lex and his glistening head, Chloe took her coffee back. "I'm people watching."

"People watching?" Lex laughed as Chloe's eyes shone with laughter. 

"Looking for interesting characters." Chloe clarified, "For my creative writing class, I need to find an interesting person and stalk them."

"Stalk them? Isn't that illegal." 

Hitting him lightly, Chloe took in Lex's usual attire; black pants, crisp shirt that flowed like liquid on him and a smirk to top it all off. "Shut up."

"Do you have class today?"

"No," Chloe smiled, "Do you have work today?"

"No," Lex smirked, "Have breakfast yet?"

"Does coffee count?" 

Laughing, Lex took Chloe's coffee and finished it off. "No,"

"I was going to be a hotdog later."

"It's 9 in the morning," Lex pointed out.

"Yeah, they'll be fresh." Chloe told him seriously.

"I'm not going to let you eat a hotdog for breakfast."

"Excuse me? Let me?"

Recognizing the glare that she was giving him, Lex quickly backtracked. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you need more than mustard and mystery meat for breakfast."

Feeling her lips curve forward, despite her efforts, Chloe felt disgustingly pleased that Lex knew how she ate her hotdogs. Ketchup wasn't her condiment of choice. "They happen to be staple foods."

"I'm sure they are," Lex grinned, "but how do pancakes sound instead?"

"I guess," Chloe sighed dramatically, "For you I'll skip my Friday morning breakfast."

"Come on," Lex grinned grabbing Chloe's hand and leading her out of the park, "lets get some food."

Following Lex through the stone path that led them out of her favorite little park and back into the commotion of the city, Chloe tugged Lex's hand gently. 

"What?" Lex asked turning around to look at 

"Lou's going to be crushed I'm going to have breakfast with you."

"Lou?" Lex asked, feeling his stomach constrict with trepidation. What the hell kind of name was Lou? Who would be sadistic enough to name their kid Lou? Who the hell was Lou?

Oh, screwing with Lex was so much fun. "Yes, Lou."

"Who's Lou?"

"My Friday morning man."

"You're Friday morning man?" Lex echoed.

Smiling innocently at Lex, Chloe pointed at the overweight, middle aged, balding hotdog vendor across the street. "He's going to be crushed when I don't show up today. Lou and I have a weekly ritual."

Shaking his head, Lex couldn't believe how easily he'd been played. God, he missed her. "Do you now?" 

"We do."

Flagging down a taxi, Lex held the door open for Chloe. "Do you have a thing for balding men?"

"Maybe," Chloe laughed touching Lex's head before sliding into the car, "but don't worry, you're the only bald man in my life."

"I'm honored." Lex deadpanned.

"Of course, that's only till Lou loses the rest of his hair. Which I don't think will be that much of a wait."

Rolling his eyes, Lex sat back and watched Chloe laugh as New York passed by. He couldn't think of any other way to spend his day.

`~`~`~`~`~`

"You still haven't told me why you're here."

Looking up from his omelet, fork halfway to his mouth, Lex looked like the little boy with his hand in the cookie jar. "What?"

"You still haven't told me why you're here." Chloe repeated.

"A random trip." Lex lied.

"Random?" Chloe echoed, trying to mask the sudden aching in her heart. Of course this was a random trip. He wouldn't fly all the way out here just to see little old her. Maybe if Chloe gave herself sometime, she could figure out why that hurt so much.

Swallowing hard, Lex nervously played with his fork. "I didn't have much to do today, so I got on a plane and ended up here."

"Of all the places you could have landed, funny you found yourself in my neighborhood."

"Will the wonders never cease?" Lex laughed, trying to lighten the mood. He wasn't ready to know why he ended up here. 

"You're guess is as good as mine." Chloe muttered, forcefully stabbing her pancakes.

Watching Chloe scrape at her breakfast with a vengeance, Lex asked the wrong question. Not because he didn't want to know, but because he wasn't ready to know. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Chloe lied.

"Chloe,"

"Just drop it, okay?"

No it wasn't okay. "Okay."

Quietly picking at her food, Chloe studiously avoid looking at Lex. There was no need for him to know what she was feeling, when _she_ didn't even know what she was feeling. Instead, Chloe watched with avid fascination as the sunlight reflected off of her glass and shimmered across the linen clad table. Dancing against the white tabletop, the sparkling specs of light flowed over Lex's still hand and climbed up his arm when her ice cubes rattled in their cool vessel. Following the mesmerizing light up to Lex's seemingly calm face; Chloe was glad that she could see her own uncertainly reflected back to her in his eyes. She wasn't the only one confused and excited about what they were doing. "When do you need to get back to Smallville?"

"Anytime," Lex smiled, letting out the breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. Relief washed over his rigid muscles when Chloe granted him a small smile. "How much time do _you_ have?"

"For little old you?" Chloe teased.

"Yeah," Lex grinned, remembering their conversation the month before at the Talon, "for little old me."

"All the time in the world." Chloe declared with a dramatic sweep of her hand.

"I'm flattered."

Smiling, Chloe reached over and stole a piece of Lex's omlete. "As you should be. This is a good omlete."

"It is." Lex grinned, "You can get it the next time we come here."

Her face lightening up at what he said _but didn't_ say, Chloe smiled coyly. "Maybe I will."

`~`~`~`~`~` 

So…whatcha think?

-Lucy


	3. Whirlwind Months.

Title: Graduation

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: I think that by this point, we've established that they aren't mine.

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews guys! ;] Make me write faster. Hint. Hint. *ahem* ;] 

****

OCTOBER

Taking a ridiculous amount of time to inspect the cluttered corners of her closet, Chloe chided herself. She was being silly. Who cared what she wore. She didn't even know if he was going to show up today. He was probably sitting in Smallville working and living his life, right at this moment. Looking at her clock, Chloe mentally corrected herself. Well no, maybe not right at this moment. He was probably sleeping right now. Lying in bed, satin sheets clinging to his warm body…

Oh my god. 

Bad Chloe. Bad, bad thoughts. Well no so much bad as sexy and… Groaning, Chloe could feel her face warm considerably at the thought of Lex sleeping clad in nothing and cool satin sheets sliding over his smooth and warm skin…

No. No. Not going there. He wasn't going to show up today. He lived in Kansas. What business did he have here? None. None whatsoever.

"Chloe, what are you doing?"

Turning around, Chloe smiled sheepishly at her roommate. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"It's 7 in the morning," Lola groaned, "What the hell are you doing up?"

"Getting ready."

"You don't have class today."

"I know. I'm going to the park."

"Oh," Lola grinned knowingly, "Is it that time of the month again, already?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Chloe lied, feeling her already heated face blush some more, "I'm just going to the park to read. It's a beautiful day."

"Sure, sure." Lola replied stuffing her pillow under her chin and grinning at a red Chloe, "Should I expect to see a hanger on the door tonight? Give a girl some notice here. I can ask Terri if I can stay in her room tonight, if ours is going to be occupied. If you know what I mean."

"Lola!" Chloe exclaimed, "we're just friends."

Laughing, Lola rolled back onto her side and pulled her blanket up over her head to shield her from the offending morning light. "I thought that you were just going to the park to read."

"Shut up." Chloe grumbled. 

"Wear the blue skirt and my bohemian top. You always look cute and funky in that." Lola laughed sleepily, her voice muffled by her blanket.

Grabbing the clothes, Chloe patted Lola's head quickly as she headed to the bathroom. "Thanks."

"Have fun!" Lola yelled as Chloe rushed out of their room.

`~`~`~`~`~` 

Slowly maneuvering the busy streets, Lex made his way to the familiar park that sat in the middle of the concrete jungle. He didn't know why he was here. He didn't understand what possessed him to get out of bed in the middle of the night and fly out here. 

If he let himself admit it, he would realize that he was addicted to her. Her laughter, her smile, her hair, her wit and her snarky-ness mesmerized him. She made him smile and laugh in ways that he never has. She teased him, talked to him, ranted at him and argued with him. His mother would have loved her fierce spirit, her compassion and her smile.

If he let himself see it, Lex would realize that he was in love with her. So madly, head over heels in love with her, that he couldn't stand to stay away. Yet at the same time, he was too afraid to stay. 

Passing the familiar oak tree, Lex spotted her patient expression and energetic hair with ease. One day he was going to drown in his love for her. For now, he was going to wade the water cautiously.

`~`~`~`~`~` 

"Funny running into you here," Chloe smiled sarcastically.

"It is, isn't it?"

Grinning, Chloe handed Lex her coffee when he settled himself down beside her. "Are we making this a tradition?"

"What?" Lex asked, feigning innocence.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe took her coffee back. "Seeing each other every month."

"What makes you think that I'm here to see you?" Lex asked taking Chloe's hand and tangling their fingers together.

Laughing, Chloe leaned into Lex and watched as children ran past them. "Okay, than what brings you to my polluted corner of New York?"

"They hotdogs," Lex said without hesitation, "I can't get enough to them."

"They're good hotdogs."

"Fresh," 

"Tasty," Chloe added.

"Eating them makes me feel adventurous." 

"It's own food group," Chloe replied seriously, looking over at Lex.

Meeting Chloe's sparkling eyes, Lex said small voice, "Not to mention the fact that I missed Lou terribly. Has he missed me, Chloe?" 

"I didn't think to ask, but now that you mention it, he has looked a little down lately."

It took them all of 2 seconds for the two of them to fall into a fit of laughter.

** **

NOVEMBER 

"How are your classes?"

"Good. How's business?"

"Good," Lex smiled.

"Nothing in Smallville require your attention today?" Chloe inquired, leading Lex through the crowded streets.

"I'm playing hooky," Lex mock whispered, "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Chloe promised.

Wrapping a protective arm around Chloe as they crossed a busy intersection, Lex couldn't help but smile like an idiot when Chloe returned the smile and didn't pull away. 

"Chinese today?"

"No, we had that last time." Lex pointed out.

"We did," Chloe said laughing at the memory, "Remember the noodles?"

"Who could forget?" Lex teased, "There were more on the table than on our plates."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe poked Lex's firm chest. "It was your fault."

"My fault?" Lex laughed.

"Making me use chopsticks." Chloe scoffed, "I told you that I was a disaster with them."

"You'll learn," Lex told her confidently.

"Will I?"

"Yes, you will."

"You going to teach me?"

"If I have too. You'll be a master in no time."

"Confident, aren't you?"

"Always," Lex smirked.

"Where do you want to have lunch today?"

"Somewhere warm," Lex said looking up at the clear sky.

"Warm is a good idea," Chloe laughed furring closer into Lex's warm coat.

"Cold?" Lex asked rubbing his gloved hand over Chloe's pink cheeks.

"A little," Chloe said breathlessly.

Watching the steam of warm air escape her mouth with a seductive trance, Lex pulled Chloe closer to him. "Hot chocolate?"

"Sounds good." 

Smiling, what he was sure was a stupid smile, Lex lead Chloe through the throng of people, his face glowing, his eyes dancing, and his heart speeding away without him.

Wrapped comfortably in his embrace, Chloe couldn't remember any other time she'd been happier to follow, instead of lead. Snuggling closer into Lex's warm arms, Chloe inhaled his distinct scent and burned it into her mind. God, he smelled good. He always smelled good. If Chloe didn't watch it, she would happily drown in his arms.

`~`~`~`~`~`

"Will I ever meet your mystery man?"

"What?" Chloe asked stupidly.

"You're mystery man," Lola repeated, gesturing wildly with her cookie. "This man you whisk away to meet every month in the park. It's all _so_ romantic. When can I meet him?"

Romantic and Lex. Not two words that Chloe would have thought to put together, but for some bizarre reason, it fit. It fit perfectly. Like his black sweater. Like his purple shirt. Like…

"Earth to Chloe."

"Sorry," Chloe stammered, turning her thoughts away from Lex and trying to focus on Lola. God, why was it so hot in here all of a sudden?

"Thinking about Prince Charming?" Lola teased.

Snorting, Chloe absently chewed on her pen. "Lex isn't Prince Charming." Lex was sarcastic, witty, conniving at times, ruthless in business, gentle with her, funny, caring, sexy as hell… 

"But your prince, nonetheless." Lola said snapping Chloe out of her Lex induced train of thought.

"I have no idea what he is," Chloe sighed, abandoning her books and joining Lola on her unmade bed.

"He's your boy toy."

Laughing, Chloe grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. "No, he's not."

"Liar."

"No, really, he's not."

"Are you serious?" Lola exclaimed, "You mean, you two aren't doing the horizontal tango?"

"Nope," Chloe said with more disappointment than she meant to display.

"Like…ever?"

"Not a once," Chloe sighed grabbing one of Lola's cookies and popping it into her mouth.

"God, than what the hell do the two of you do all day?" Lola asked, "You always disappear first thing in the morning and come back late at night with a ridiculous grin on your face. I always thought that you were out getting some."

"Nope," Chloe frowned grabbing another cookie, "not getting any."

"Poor, poor Chloe." Lola said genuinely unhappy for her. "Here, have the whole box. You need it. Being sexually frustrated must suck."

Laughing, Chloe hit Lola with her pillow. "We have fun though."

"What do you do all day?"

"Talk."

"Talk?" Lola repeated skeptically.

"And walk."

"Walk?" Lola asked, her frown deepening.

"And have hotdogs," Chloe added, with a silly grin on her face.

Wrinkling her nose with disgust, Lola patted Chloe's leg gently. "Girl, you need to get some, already."

"Lola!" Chloe laughed, "A relationship is more than just sex."

"Well, is this really a relationship?" Lola asked cautiously.

Thrown by her question, Chloe bit her lip nervously.

"Chloe?"

"I don't know what it is," Chloe confessed sadly, "I don't think that he knows either."

`~`~`~`~`~`

So...what do you think?

-Lucy


	4. Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!

Title: Graduation

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: Bah! If they were mine, I'd be writing more Chloe and Lex scenes. ;]

**Hehe, this is for Jennifus. Cause she's so funny...and you know, impatient. ;]

****

DECEMBER

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"How long are we going to be gone for?"

"I don't know."

"What are we having for lunch?"

Looking down at Chloe with confusion, Lex tried to figure out what was wrong with her. All day she'd been Chloe…but off. "I don't know."

Licking her dry lips, Chloe asked seriously, "What are we doing?"

Momentarily thrown by her question, Lex answered truthfully, "I don't know."

"What do you know?" Chloe asked carefully.

Pausing, Lex looked down at Chloe's wide eyes and told asked sincerely, "What do I know?"

"Yeah," Chloe stuttered nervously, feeling uncomfortable under Lex's intense gaze.

Gently catching her cold chin between his warm fingers, Lex titled Chloe's head up to look at him. "I know that there's something special about your smile." Lex whispered looking deep into her clear eyes, "I know that there's something magical about your laughter. I know that there's nobody else I can, or would want to, banter with, but you, Chloe Sullivan."

Stunned with his heartfelt confession, Chloe nodded dumbly when she realized that Lex was waiting for a reaction out of her. "Okay."

Standing in the middle of the busy sidewalk as Christmas decorations peeked out of every possible nook and cranny, and people rushed by them with their own lives and problems, Lex dropped a quick kiss on Chloe's head. "Yeah?"

"For now." Chloe smirked, intertwining her fingers with Lex's.

"Okay," Lex laughed. For now, he had the answers. What happened when he didn't?

`~`~`~`~`~`

"This is a nice dormitory." Lex laughed as Chloe dragged him past hideously in-your-face Christmas decorations that only college students could enjoy. There was tinsel strung at random places, a glowing jolly St. Nick sporting a ski cap and a six pack, and mistletoe flung everywhere.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe pulled Lex past the laughing students and loud music.

"Is it always so loud in here?"

"It's a party," Chloe laughed pulling Lex into her room and leaving the world behind when she shut the door, "Or did you not have those at your prep. schools?"

"I partied at Metropolis U." Lex grinned looking around Chloe's room. "No wall of weird?"

"No," Chloe laughed throwing her jacket off and checking her phone for messages. "No wall of weird. I have other interests, you know."

"Where did this picture come from?" Lex asked surprised to see a picture of him and Chloe tacked onto her wall. Positioned beside a picture of her and her father, above a picture of Pete and Clark and beside a group picture that had been taken on graduation. 

"Oh that," Chloe said standing beside Lex, "Lana sent me that. I didn't even know she was taking pictures that day at the Talon. She claims to have more pictures of us gorging on chocolate cake. It seems that Ms. Lang is a photographer in the making."

"Do you think she has copies?" Lex asked already visualizing the picture sitting on his desk.

"I'm sure she does." Chloe smiled. "I have another one."

"Where?" Lex asked scrutinizing the wall.

Pulling Lex away from the wall, Chloe pushed him down onto her bed and grabbed the picture frame she kept on her desk. Sitting down beside Lex, Chloe handed him the simple wood frame. "That's my favorite picture."

Grinning at Chloe, Lex looked down at the picture of the two of them laughing at some forgotten joke and drinking coffee, while Clark sat there with a confused expression on his face. "God, that feels like so long ago."

"I know." Chloe whispered nostalgically. 

"Do you miss Smallville?" Lex asked softly, as he traced her smile with his thumb. He was streaking the glass, they both knew, but neither really cared.

"I miss you," Chloe confessed. Hearing the words tumble out of her mouth, Chloe looked like a fish out of water with her mouth gaping open like that. "What I meant was, I…I …I miss hanging out at the Talon with you and…"

Putting the picture frame down onto her bed, Lex smiled at Chloe as she babbled incoherently. Bring his hand up to cup her cheek; Lex gently traced the outline of her jaw with his thumb.

Rendered speechless, Chloe felt her eyelids fluttered shut as Lex pulled her closer to him.

"Chloe?"

"Shut up and kiss me." 

Lex would have laughed at the commanding tone of her voice if he weren't so turned on. Lightly touching his lips to hers in an innocent kiss, Lex didn't know it was possible for the slightest touch to spark such electricity through him. 

Wrapping her arms desperately around Lex, Chloe deepened the kiss. She was going to die of sensory overload while kissing Lex. She just knew it. There was no better way to die.

Capturing her lips in a searing kiss, Lex felt himself falling into unknown depths. Only to fall harder and faster when Chloe's moan vibrated through his body.

Clutching a handful of his sweater in her tiny fists, Chloe delicately swept her tongue over Lex's bottom lip and was dutifully rewarded with a whimper. She made Lex Luthor whimper. If that's not an accomplishment of a lifetime, she didn't know what was. 

Blood rushed though his veins and headed south of the border so fast that Lex felt the room spin. Of course, that could be attributed to the fact that Chloe was kissing him. _Kissing him!_ Never before had a woman aroused him the way that Chloe had. Lex was sure that no other woman ever would. Hearing himself whimper, Lex had no choice but to return the favor. 

Grasping onto his sweater desperately, Chloe pulled Lex flush against her body and nipped playfully at his bottom lip. She would have rejoiced in the sounds that she was causing him to make if two warm hands hadn't slipped up the back of her shirt. Moaning, Chloe sank against Lex's chest and pushed him down onto her bed. She was going to die a happy woman.

His hands timidly tracing random patterns on her bare back, Lex felt his breath catch painfully in his chest when Chloe pushed him down onto her bed and added her tongue to the mix. "Oh god," Lex moaned, frantically seeking oxygen and getting back to kissing Chloe.

"No," Chloe whispered between kisses, "it's just me."

Chuckling, Lex wove his fingers through her silky tresses and pulled her closer. He never wanted to let go.

Her head spinning, her heart pounding and her lips burning, Chloe rode the wave of sensations willingly. If she didn't already love him, than she could feel herself falling in love with him. 

"Hey Chloe, do you know where…"

Freezing at the sound of her roommate's voice, Chloe looked down at Lex with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me," Lex laughed, "I didn't let her in."

Groaning, Chloe craned her head to look at Lola. "Hey," she blushed slowly extracting herself from Lex's arms.

"No, no." Lola laughed, "Don't stop on my account."

Laughing nervously, Chloe untangled herself from Lex and tugged quickly at her shirt. Pushing her hair away from her face, Chloe sat up. "You were looking for me?"

"Not a big deal," Lola smirked, giving Chloe a wicked grin. "Want to introduce me to your friend?" 

"Ah, Lola this is Lex. Lex, Lola." 

"Hey," Lex smiled sitting up too.

"Don't get up on my account, I'm not staying." Lola grinned, "Chloe will have you pinned back down the moment I'm gone, anyway."

Laughing, Lex watched as Chloe flushed an even deeper shade of red. Who knew it would be such a turn on? Hell, Chloe could explain to him the finer points of grammar and Lex would be turned on.

Scowling at her cheeky roommate, Chloe wiped at her smudged lipstick in vain. 

"So this is Lex, huh?"

"Lola," Chloe groaned burying her face in her hands.

"I'm going, I'm going." Lola laughed grabbing her pillow off her bed, "It was nice meeting you, Lex."

"Yeah, you too."

"I'm see you later." Lola grinned smiling at Chloe.

"Go!" Chloe ordered pointing at their door.

Laughing, Lola got halfway out the door when she spun around and grabbed a hanger from her closet. "So that this doesn't happen again." Lola explained when Lex gave her a funny look.

"Oh," Lex nodded stupidly, "okay."

Winking at Chloe, Lola told her playfully, "Have fun. That's a nice color on you, Lex."

Running his fingers over his lips when Lola disappeared back into the chaos of the party, Lex looked down at the lipstick that stained his fingers. 

"You know," Chloe smiled running her own fingers over Lex's lips, "she's right."

"About what?" Lex asked tangling his fingers with Chloe and pulling her back towards him.

"It is a nice color on you."

Laughing, Lex kissed Chloe quickly. "I have a present for you."

"Yeah?" Chloe asked eagerly.

"A Christmas present."

"You got me a Christmas present?" Chloe asked, suspiciously teary.

"Ah, Chloe, you're leaking there."

Hitting Lex playfully, Chloe frowned. "Give me my present."

"Yes, ma'am." Lex laughed climbing off of Chloe's bed and grabbing his jacket. Pulling a beautifully wrapped box out of his pocket, he handed it to Chloe. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Chloe echoed handing Lex a box.

"You got me something?" Lex asked surprised as he took the large box.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Looking up at Chloe, Lex smiled shyly. "I'm surprised, that's all."

"Open it," Chloe said eagerly, "Open it."

"Okay," Lex laughed pulling at the shiny ribbon.

"Faster," Chloe urged impatiently.

"Fine," Lex grinned ripping the wrapping paper with a satisfying yank. Looking at the box in his hands, Lex shot Chloe a questioning glance.

"Open it and you'll know."

Turning his attention back to the large box, Lex gingerly pulled the lid off. Looking down at the book nestled in a bed of tissue paper, Lex slowly pulled the ancient looking tome out. "Chloe…"

"I remember you mentioning that your mother liked to read Robert Frost's poems to you," Chloe whispered watching Lex study the dark cover intently with glassy eyes, "I was at the flea market with Lola, and I saw it sitting in the middle of this table and I had to get it. I pressed a flower between the pages to mark your favorite poem." Chloe admitted shyly.

Delicately opening the old book, Lex found the dried lily easily. The frail yet vibrant petals stood out against the aged yellow pages and the gold lining. Smiling nostalgically to himself, Lex was sure that if he concentrated hard enough, he could still hear his mother's voice. Soft and gentle, like a summers breeze, reading to him as she stroked his arm and lulled him to sleep. 

__

Back out of all this now too much for us,

Back in a time made simple by the loss

"Lex?" 

Turning his slightly misty eyes up to Chloe and her worried face, Lex gently kissed her lips.

__

Of detail, burned, dissolved, and broken off

Like graveyard marble sculpture in the weather, 

"Thank you," Lex whispered, resting his forehead against Chloe's.

__

There is a house that is no more a house

Upon a farm that is no more a farm

Smiling softly, Chloe tenderly traced the smooth lines of Lex's gentle face. "I'm glad you like it."

__

And in a town that is no more a town.

The road there, if you'll let a guide direct you

Looking deep into Chloe's sparkling eyes, Lex saw himself reflected back. He saw how she opened him up and looked right into his soul. "I love it." Lex whispered, not ready to say the words yet.

__

Who only has at heart your getting lost, 

May seem as if it should have been a quarry –

Understanding his unspoken words, Chloe kissed his forehead affectionately. 

__

Great monolithic knees the former town

Long since gave up pretense of keeping covered.

And there's a story in a book about it:

Burying his face in her yielding chest, Lex closed his eyes and just held Chloe. He could still hear the words.

__

Besides the wear of iron wagon wheels

The ledges show lines ruled southeast-northwest,

The chisel work of an enormous Glacier

That braced his feet against the Arctic Pole.

Kissing the top of his head, Chloe held Lex tightly and rested her cheek on his smooth head. 

__

You must not mind a certain coolness from him

Still said to haunt this side of Panther Mountain.

Nor need you mind the serial ordeal

Of being watched from forty cellar holes

As if by eye pairs out of forty firkins.

A comfortable silence fell over them as Lex remembered the first woman he ever loved and Chloe stored away another moment spent with the man she had fallen in love with.

__

As for the woods' excitement over you

That sends light rustle rushes to their leaves,

Charge that to upstart inexperience.

"You remembered," Lex whispered, his lips lightly grazing Chloe's neck.

__

Where were they all not twenty years ago? 

They think too much of having shaded out

A few old pecker-fretted apple trees.

"You seem surprised." Chloe laughed lightly.

"I am." Lex confessed, "It was months ago."

__

Make yourself up a cheering song of how

Someone's road home from work this once was,

Who may be just ahead of you on foot

Or creaking with a buggy load of grain.

"I remember everything." Chloe reminded him.

"You do," Lex agreed.

__

The height of the adventure is the height

Of country where two village cultures faded

Into each other. Both of them are lost.

"Especially…" Chloe hesitated.

"Especially?" Lex probed gently.

__

And if you're lost enough to find yourself

By now, pull in your ladder road behind you

And put a sign up CLOSED to all but me.

Then make yourself at home. The only field

Pulling away from Lex, Chloe looked down at his adorably pink face and intoxicating eyes. "Especially when it's someone I care about."

__

Now left's no bigger than a harness gall.

First there's the children's house of make-believe,

Some shattered dishes underneath a pine,

The playthings in the playhouse of the children.

Feeling his heart skip a beat at her admission, Lex caught Chloe's lips easily with his own.

__

Weep for what little things could make them glad.

Then for the house that is no more a house,

But only a belilaced cellar hole,

Now slowly closing like a dent in dough.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?" Chloe replied, still a little breathless.

__

This was no playhouse but a house in earnest.

Your destination and your destiny's

A brook that was the water of the house,

Cold as a spring as yet so near its source,

Too lofty and original to rage.

His lips barely a whisper away from hers, Lex told her softly, "This is the best present I've ever gotten."

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, with a magnificent spark to her smile.

__

(We know the valley streams that when aroused

Will leave their tatters hung on barb and thorn.)

I have kept hidden in the instep arch

Of an old cedar at the waterside

"Yeah," Lex grinned, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." 

__

A broken drinking goblet like the Grail

Under a spell so the wrong ones can't find it,

So can't get saved, as Saint Mark says they mustn't.

"My mother loved Robert Frost," Lex whispered, fingering the book that he still held in his hands.

"She had good taste." Chloe smiled, running her fingers lightly over his head.

__

(I stole the goblet from the children's playhouse.)

Here are your waters and your watering place.

"She would have liked you."

"What?" Chloe asked, sure that she had misheard him. Her head was already spinning with everything that had happened.

Giving Chloe a genuine smile, Lex laced their hands together and kissed her palm tenderly. "My mother would have loved you."

__

Drink and be whole again beyond confusion.

Gathering her emotions, Chloe gave Lex a watery smile. "I'm sure I would have loved her too."

"You would have." Lex confirmed, "She was a wonderful woman."

"I know."

"How?"

Leaning against Lex and letting his wrap his strong arms around her, Chloe looked up at his bright eyes. "Because I can see her in you. You're her son, Lex. I see her in you." 

Planting a soft kiss on the top of her head, Lex held Chloe securely in his arms and in his heart. He was never going to let go.

"I want my present now."

Laughing, Lex handed Chloe her box. "Now, my gift doesn't seem at all thoughtful. If anything it seems a little selfish."

Giggling like a child on Christmas morning, Chloe hurriedly tore at the expensive wrapping paper. Getting down to a simple black box, Chloe looked up at Lex quickly.

"Open it already!"

"Okay, okay." Chloe chuckled, pulling the lid off. "Oh, Lex…wow."

"I have one just like it," Lex said pulling his tiny cell phone out of his pants pocket, "See? It's all covered, so you can use it whenever you want. I can never reach you and I figured this was a practical thing for you to have."

"Thank you," Chloe laughed throwing her arms around Lex, "I love it."

"You can call your dad on it, or call Clark, Lana, Pete…"

"Or I could call you," Chloe grinned resting her forehead on Lex's.

"You could do that." Lex smirked.

"Did you program your number onto it yet?"

"Speed dial number one." Lex informed her.

"I can call you whenever I want?" Chloe inquired.

"Whenever you want." Lex confirmed. "Day or night. If you want to talk, just press number one."

"Okay," Chloe smiled kissing Lex lightly. "I like that."

"I like that too."

"When do you need to get to the airport?"

"Not for another two hours." Lex said looking down at his watch, "Why? Was there somewhere you wanted to go?"

"No," Chloe grinned brazenly, "I'm okay right here."

"Yeah?" Lex asked running his hands up Chloe's arms.

"Yeah," Chloe whispered lowering her lips to meet Lex's.

`~`~`~`~`~`

Tada! Because every fic needs a fluffy chapter! ;] Ahh, the Chlex love. Gotta love it. So...tell me, did you like it?

-Lucy 

****

P.S. If anyone was wondering, that poem was "Directive" by Robert Frost. I love that poem. ;]


	5. Sweet Dreams.

****

Title: Graduation

Author: Lucy Mars

Disclaimer: By now, it should be clear that they don't belong to me....but wouldn't it be nice if they did? ;]

**This is for the hilarious Jennifus, who never ceases to amuse me. ;] I've updated! Happy? ;]

JANUARY

Climbing the familiar concrete steps with easy, Lex walked past the lounging students and laughing co-eds and quickly entered the warm building. Dusting the light snow off of his black jacket as he ran up the main stairs, Lex rapped impatiently on a familiar door. Grinning at the NOW poster that was taped to the eccentric door, Lex smiled charmingly when Lola threw the door open angrily.

"Morning Lola."

Her blanket wrapped firmly around her body, Lola scowled at Lex. "Do you realize what time it is?"

"I come bearing gifts," Lex grinning handing Lola a steaming cup of coffee.

Taking the peace offering, Lola brushed past Lex and headed for another room down the hall, "I'm going to crash in Terri's room. It's way to early to even be contemplating a threesome."

Laughing at Chloe's eccentric roommate, Lex grinned at Lola. "Another time than?"

"In your dreams." Lola shot back.

"Where's Chloe?" Lex asked, surprised to find her bed empty.

"Something about jogging," Lola grumbled, shuffling across the hall with her blanket in tow, "She's crazy."

"But we love her anyway," Lex laughed.

Turning around to look at him, Lola sipped her coffee while studying Lex thoughtfully.

"What?" Lex asked, slightly unnerved by her penetrating state.

"You do that a lot?"

"Do what?"

"Say what you want to say to someone, but are too afraid to say, in another context, hoping said person will notice but not call you up on it?"

"What?" Lex asked, pretending to be confused, even though he knew exactly what Lola was talking about.

Rolling her eyes, Lola re-entered her room and closed the door behind her with a satisfying thud. "Chloe's my friend."

"She's my friend too." Lex said defensively.

"I care about her."

"So do I."

"You hurt her and I will kill you." 

"I don't doubt it." Lex smirked.

"I'm serious," Lola told Lex, "Hurt Chloe and I will hurt you."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"But you realize that you have the ability too…right?"

That was a loaded question and they both knew it. There was nothing that Lex could say that would lighten the seriousness that had settled over them. No joke, barb or smile could ease the tension.

Sighing, Lola gathered up her blankets and turned to leave the room.

"As scared as you are to admit it," she whispered, "she had the ability to hurt you too."

Swallowing hard, Lex nodded though Lola's back was turned to him. "I know."

Turning around to give Lex a small smile, Lola watched him over the rim of her cup as the bitter liquid burned her throat. "That's good."

"Go get some sleep. I'll wait for Chloe."

She's going to be surprised to see you."

"I know," Lex grinned.

"You're a week early," Lola pointed out needlessly, "You're throwing the whole monthly schedule off."

His grinning growing, Lex sat down. "I know."

"You've planned something," Lola accused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine, don't tell me. You know I'm going to hear about it later…in explicit detail." Lola smirked, watching with satisfaction as Lex had the grace to blush.

"Go get some sleep." Lex ordered.

Laughing lightly, Lola shuffled out of her room and left Lex alone to think. 

`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Sweaty, sore, tired and still turned on after the dream she'd had about Lex two hours ago, Chloe dragged herself the last two feet to her room and wearily threw her door open. Running her drenched towel over her equally drenched face, Chloe didn't even see Lex lay on her bed reading the morning paper. Kicking her shoes off, she blindly fell onto her bed, and consequently onto Lex.

"Ugh!" Lex groaned when Chloe fell onto of him. Not that he was complaining, but it hurt.

Jumping three feet into the air, Chloe let out a surprisingly girlie shriek and spun around to find Lex laying on her bed and clutching his stomach. "Lex?"

"Oh," Lex moaned, "that was some greeting."

"Oh god," Chloe whispered in horror, "are you all right?"

"Well my paper has seen better days, I'm sure." Lex grinned, pointing at the crumpled pile of print

Hitting him lightly when she realized that he was all right, Chloe felt a frown mar her features.

"Really," Lex laughed touching Chloe's red face gently, "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me too bad."

Mentally counting the days in her head, Chloe say down beside Lex on her unmade bed. "You're early."

"I am,"

"By a week."

"I know."

"Why are you here early?" Chloe asked concerned, "Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lex assured her, "I'm just early."

"Okay," Chloe said skeptically.

"Really, Chloe. Nothing's wrong. I'm just early." Lex said rubbing her back gently.

Relaxing considerably, Chloe nodded and leaned into his hypothesizing touch. "Okay."

"Since when do you jog?" Lex inquired, taking in her red face and sweaty clothes.

Since I've been dreaming about you. "It's a new thing."

"Really?"

Well I've got to do something with all my sexual frustration. I only see you once a month. "Yeah."

"Okay." Lex whispered tracing invisible patterns on Chloe's arm.

Jumping up suddenly, Chloe backed away from Lex. "I'm all sweaty."

"I hadn't noticed," Lex teased, making a dramatic scene of wiping her sweat off his hand on her sheets.

"I'm going to go shower." Chloe said grabbing her clothes quickly.

Before Lex could even protest, Chloe was gone. 

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Running her towel vigorously through her wet hair, Chloe quickly dumped her clothes into her hamper. "Hey, I'm…" Trailing off, Chloe grinned at the site of Lex Luthor fast asleep on her bed. Tossing her towel carelessly aside, Chloe kneeled beside his sleeping body and watched the steady rhythm of his chest. She loved watching him sleep. He looked so innocent and beautiful in his sleep. Not two words that you would think to equate with the Luthors, but Lex was his own man, a jumble of contradictions and surprises.

Gathering the papers that had fallen out of his hands, Chloe quietly set them down on the ground. She didn't want to wake him. He was so serene and still. A rare site if there ever was one. Softly, Chloe ran her fingers over his baldhead and traced the soft contours of his face. Watching Lex sleep, Chloe felt her won eyelids weigh down. She could use a nap too. 

Easing herself into bed beside Lex, Chloe couldn't help but smile in anticipation. There was something appealing about lying down beside Lex. There was something about being in his arms that made her feel safe. Sure, the sex was amazing, but afterwards when he just held her…there was something about that that made Chloe feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

"You're awake," Chloe whispered when Lex brought his arms around her and spooned their bodies together.

"No, I'm not." Lex replied, kissing Chloe's neck and burying is face in her damp hair, "I'm sleeping."

"Are you now?" Chloe laughed tangling their fingers together and bringing Lex's warm hand up to her mouth.

"I am," Lex whispered when Chloe placed a soft kiss in his palm, "but if you keep doing that I'll be awake."

"We wouldn't want that." Chloe laughed snuggling closer into Lex and closing her eyes.

Kissing her shoulder, Lex held Chloe tightly and murmured quietly, "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams."

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

"Ugh," Chloe groaned burying her face deeper into Lex's chest, "make the ringing stop."

"You're closer to the phone," Lex pointed out, cracking open a sleepy eye.

Grinning mischievously, Chloe rolled onto Lex.

"What are you doing?" Lex sputtered when Chloe settled herself directly over his not so sleepy body.

Raising her eyebrows suggestively, Chloe rolled onto the other side of Lex. "Ha! Now you're closer to the phone."

"Mature," Lex laughed, trying to get his racing heart under control. Down boy.

"Pick up the phone." Chloe ordered, taking the blanket from Lex and pulling it over her head.

"Fine," Lex grumbled reaching his long arm over and grabbing the shrieking phone from its cradle. "Hello?"

"Uh…who's this?"

"Who's _this_?" Lex challenged immediately.

"I'm looking for Chloe."

"Hold on," Lex sighed, using his other arm to poke Chloe persistently. 

"What?" Chloe demanded pulling the blanket away from her head and glaring up at Lex's grinning face, "I'm sleeping, remember?"

"It's for you." Lex laughed as Chloe pouted angrily at him.

Groaning, Chloe took the phone from Lex but didn't relent her hold on the blanket. "Nice try buster, but you're not stealing the blanket from me again."

"Me?" Lex asked smiling innocently at Chloe.

"Yes you. Blanket hog." Chloe laughed poking his chest before turning her attention to her phone, "Hello?"

"Chloe?"

"Yeah," Chloe answered sitting up and trying to clear the sleepy cobwebs from her mind.

"It's Pete."

"Hey Pete…"

"If this is a bad time," Pete said uneasily, remembering the male voice that had answered the phone and Chloe's quick conversation with him.

"Nah," Chloe frowned looking down at Lex who seemed to have fallen back asleep. The jerk. "He's fast asleep."

"I'm still awake," Lex smiled, though his eyes were closed, "You're yammering so loud that I couldn't sleep if I wanted too…"

"Shut up," Chloe laughed when Lex wrapped a sleep arm around her pulled her back down onto her bed. "Stop that!"

"Ah…Chloe," Pete stuttered uncomfortably, "I'll call you back later."

"Okay," Chloe laughed trying to swat Lex's hand away from her ticklish stomach, "Stop it. That tickles!" 

"Bye," Pete said hurriedly. 

"Bye," Chloe giggled hanging up her phone. Leaning over Lex and tossing the phone back onto the cradle, Chloe focused on Lex's grinning face. "Still sleepy?"

"Depends." Lex replied, looking up at Chloe and her shinning face. The sunlight bounced off of her wild hair and it looked like a gleaming halo. She was his own little angel. 

"Wanna play?" Chloe whispered, straddling him now.

"Again, it depends." Lex said swallowing hard and resting his hands on Chloe's sides.

Resting her hands on his firm chest, Chloe braced herself. "I wanna play," Chloe whispered, lightly brushing her lips over his.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's play."

"Really?" Chloe asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Really," Lex chuckled, tangling his fingers in Chloe's golden halo and bring her mouth down to him. Kissing her hungrily, Lex felt himself falling again.

"That's great!" Chloe laughed jumping out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Lex asked confused.

"We're going to go play." Chloe said happily digging though her closet for something to wear.

"Can't we play here?" Lex inquired, gesturing at the bed he was still lying on.

Laughing, Chloe threw a random sweater at Lex. "Get up, Luthor. We're gonna go and play today. It's not everyday I see you. I'm going to make the most of today."

"Again," Lex smirked, "I'd like to point out that we can play here."

"You'll have fun," Chloe grinned pulled her baggy sweatshirt off, "I promise."

Mesmerized by the site of Chloe taking off clothes and standing before him in a tight red tank top and a pair of blue jeans, Lex swallowed hard. Who knew such an innocent gesture could turn him on. 

"Lex?"

"What?" Lex asked stupidly tearing his eyes away from Chloe's body.

Pulling a black turtleneck over her head, Chloe sat down beside him. "You need to get up if we're going to go out."

"Can't we just stay here?" Lex asked running his hand over her stomach.

"No," Chloe laughed kissing Lex lightly. "As appealing as staying in here all day and going at it like rabbits is, I would like to go out."

Groaning in frustration, Lex buried in face in Chloe's pillow. God, it smelled just like her. 

"Come on," Chloe laughed pulling Lex up onto his feet.

"Fine, fine."

"Do you have luggage?"

"No," Lex answered, turned on, confused and still a little sleepy.

"Well, we'll just have to do some shopping."

"Shopping?" Lex whimpered, when Chloe threw him his long black jacket. 

"You need some casual clothes," Chloe laughed running her hands over his wrinkled purple dress shirt.

"If you don't stop doing that," Lex smirked looking down at Chloe's hand, "I'm going to have to throw you down onto the bed and have my way with you."

"Promise?" Chloe asked, returning the smirk.

"Yes."

Laughing, Chloe pulled away from Lex and grabbed her own jacket. "Come on, we've got some shopping to do."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Lex sighed.

"We can't play if you look like you're going to work."

Catching Chloe's hand, Lex pulled her flush against his body. "If we played the way I want too, we wouldn't need any clothes."

"I want to go out." Chloe pouted.

"We'll go out later," Lex whispered kissing a blazing trail over her neck, "I promise."

Her eyes fluttering closed on their own accord, Chloe wrapped her arms tighter around Lex. Her knees were going to buckle if he kept doing that thing with his tongue. Moaning, Chloe bit her lip. Lex sure knew how to make a room spin. Well maybe they could go out later… 

"I like spending time with you…outside the bedroom."

"I do too," Lex said pulling away from Chloe when he heard the insecurity in her voice.

"Do you?" Chloe wondered, her body humming with energy. No matter how amazing he made her feel, or how loud he made her laugh, Chloe couldn't get rid of that gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

"What's wrong?" Lex asked watching Chloe's eyes dart around the room nervously.

"Nothing," Chloe lied.

"Chloe?" Lex asked gently holding her chin with his hands, "What's wrong?"

Biting her lip nervously, Chloe backed out of Lex's arms. "I…"

"Chloe?"

"Why are you here?"

"I already told you," Lex said baffled by Chloe's behavior, "I'm just early. That's all."

"No," Chloe said shaking her head, "I meant why are you _here_. Why are you here with me?"

"Because I missed you." Lex frowned.

"I missed you too." Chloe said pacing the small space cramped room allowed, "I've missed you a lot, actually."

"Yeah?" Lex asked feeling a smug smile park itself on his face.

"Get that smug expression off your face," Chloe scowled.

"Chloe," Lex said gently taking her arm and stopping her before she wore a hole in the ground, "what's wrong."

Looking up at Lex with wide uncertain eyes, Chloe bit the inside of her cheek. "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Lex asked, even though he knew exactly what she was asking.

"Don't play stupid with me." Chloe sighed pulling away from Lex and sitting down tiredly.

Sitting down beside Chloe, Lex reached over and took her small hand in his. "I care about you."

"I know."

"I really like spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you too."

"This is really not like any relationship I've ever been in," Lex sighed tightening his hold on her soft hand.

"Same here." Chloe whispered tightening her own hold on Lex's hand.

"Than what's wrong?"

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

Laughing nervously, Chloe tried to pull her hand away from Lex, but he had a firm grip. "You're going to think that I'm being a girl."

"Try me." Lex smiled.

"I…it's just…" Chloe stuttered.

"Chloe spit it out."

"Are you here because of me or are you here for the sex?" Chloe asked in a rush.

Sitting there in stunned silence, Lex open and closed his mouth, but nothing was coming out. Maybe except for the occasional squeak.

"Oh god," Chloe muttered with complete embarrassment, "Can we pretend that I didn't just ask that?"

"Ah…"

Pulling her hand away from Lex, Chloe got up and nervously wandered around her room. "I plead temporary insanity. I…I need coffee. I haven't had coffee yet. How about I go get a cup now? Do you want some? I could got get some…"

Getting up, Lex closed the small distance between them and kissed Chloe with a passion that rivaled all kisses that they've shared to date.

Shock resonating off of her for a moment, Chloe pulled herself together and returned the kiss.

Tangling one hand in her hair and using the other to hold her firmly against him, Lex alternated between searing kisses and gentle nips. 

Her fingers digging into his firm shoulders, Chloe heard herself moan Lex's name. Her voice sounded foreign to her own ears. Lex had this ability to make everything feel different and exotic, maybe because he was so different and exotic. 

Ending their kiss abruptly, Lex cradled Chloe's flushed face between gentle hands. "I am here," Lex said enunciating each word, "because I want to be here with you. Not because of what we do, where we go or what we don't go. I'm here because you're here. I'd be here more if I could. I'd be here more if I didn't think that I was invading your space and your new life…"

"You could never invade my space." Chloe whispered laying her own hands over Lex.

"I know that I don't say certain things," Lex sighed remembering Lola's words, "but that doesn't mean that I don't feel them."

Blinking back sudden tears, Chloe nodded so faintly that Lex would have missed it if he hadn't been watching her so intently. 

"I don't know what we're doing Chloe, but that's the beauty of life. We don't know where we're going to end up." Lex whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "This thing we have scares me…"

"I scare you?" 

"No, not you. Never you." Lex said reassuring her with a gentle kiss, "I'm scared of what you make me feel. I'm scared because you I want to be a better person for you. The way the room seems to light up when you smile scares me. How my heart speeds away with anticipation and excitement every time my phone rings…"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Chloe wrapped her arms around Lex and kissed him with a fervor that made him weak in the knees. "Okay."

"Okay?" Lex asked trying to concentrate on what Chloe was saying and not how her lips felt on his.

"Okay," Chloe laughed placing random kisses over his adorably flushed face, "I understand. Okay, I'm going to stop being such a girl. Okay, I'm going to stop being so scared. Okay, lets do this."

"Do this?"

"Ride this." Chloe grinned impishly, "Lets see where life takes us."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

`~`~`~`~`

Whoa. 11 pages people. My fingers hurt. ;] Soo...what did you think? Tell me, cause really, I need the inspiration. ;]

-Lucy


	6. Holding On.

Title: Graduation 

Author: Lucy Mars 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Oh, if wishing made it so… Alas, they don't belong to me. 

**Chapter #6: Holding On.**

"How about this?" Chloe suggested holding a simple blue sweater over Lex's chest. "I think I'll look nice on you."

            "No more," Lex groaned shaking his head, "I don't think that I can try on another article of clothing."

            Tossing his the sweater, Chloe moved on towards jeans. "Don't be a big baby."

            "We've been shopping for two hours," Lex moaned, following Chloe around the store, "I've purchased more clothes than I'll ever need."

            Smiling, Chloe pulled Lex along with her towards the change room and tossed him a pair of jeans that she knew he would look great in. "Get in there and try it on."

            "Chloe," Lex sighed, "I don't want too." This is what she resorted him too, a whining slip of a man.

            "Ever guy needs a good pair of jeans," Chloe smirked giving Lex an encouraging slap on the ass, "Get in there and try it on."

            Giving her a faux scowl, Lex shoved the bags he was holding into Chloe's arms and went into the change room. If only his father could see him now, being ordered around by a pesky reporter in the making. Papa would be proud.

            "Lex?" came Chloe's voice, "Are you laughing in there?"

            "No," was Lex's automatic reply.

            "Ahh, all right." Chloe laughed.

***

Skating circles around Lex, Chloe matched his scowl with a smile. "Come on, Lex. Catch me if you can."

            Watching her skate away and into the crowd of people that littered the large rink, Lex smirked to himself and skated off after her. Dressed in a pair of jeans, a bulky NYU sweatshirt and a knitted ski cap, he was just another face in the crowd. People paid him no attention and offered him no false sincerity. They saw him as just another guy spending the afternoon with his girlfriend. _His girlfriend. That had a nice ring to it._

            Following the sound of her laughter and catching small glimpses of her red scarf, Lex dodged the children fumbling over their own two feet and the flying legs as aspiring skaters practiced their jumps and twirls. 

            Skating hard, Lex finally caught a break as the crowd parted and opened up to a laughing and red Chloe. Speeding up, he had his arms around her before she could even push off and try to get away.

            Laughing and conceding defeat, Chloe wrapped her arms around a smiling Lex and grinned proudly. "Having fun?"

            Catching his breath and watching as sparkling puffs floated around them, Lex smirked softly. "It's entirely possible that I am enjoying myself whilst in your company."

            "Good." Chloe said snaking her hands down his back and tucking her cold hands into his back pockets, "How do the casual clothes feels? Weird?"

            Mirroring her actions, Lex happily deposited his cold fingers in her back pockets. "Good."

            Giving him a blinding smile, Chloe titled her head to the side to study his bright eyes. "I'm glad."  

            Kissing her cold cheek, Lex pulled back slightly to look at his watch.

            The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Chloe. "Why do you keep looking at your watch? Do you have somewhere to be?"

            "Not right now," Lex answered smoothly. 

            "But later you do?" Chloe persisted.

            "It depends," Lex answered vaguely.

            "On what?"

            "On whether or not it goes through."

            Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, Chloe didn't push. If Lex wanted to tell her, he would.

            "How about we go get some coffee," Lex suggested leading Chloe off of the ice rink, "I'm getting cold."

            Studying Lex, Chloe nodded silently and followed him. There was something going on, but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

***

            Tucked comfortably in the backseat with Lex, Chloe was too engrossed in her conversation with Lex to realize where their cab was headed. It wasn't until they came to a sudden stop and Lex paid the driver did she notice their surroundings. Looking up at the massive hotel, Chloe gave Lex a bewildered look. He only smirked in return and led her in. Following Lex silently, Chloe took in their posh surroundings. Everything screamed expensive and don't touch.

            The elderly mad behind the main desk may have been surprised to see Lex dressed like a student but he was too smooth to let it show. "Mr. Luthor," he nodded, giving Chloe a small smile.  

            "Lex?" Chloe asked when he lead her into an elevator and slipped a key into the penthouse slot.

            "Patience," was all Lex said as they rode up silently. 

            Frowning, Chloe felt like reminding Lex that patience wasn't exactly a virtue she possessed, but one look at his face told her that he had a surprise up his sleeve. 

            Her eyes following the blinking lights as their elevator climbed to the top level of the hotel, Chloe gave Lex one last bewildered look before the elevator doors slid open to reveal an entire penthouse suite covered in candles and lilies.

            Stepping into the fragrant foyer, Chloe was mesmerized by the sheer amount of flowers that littered their surroundings. This was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Spinning around to face Lex, Chloe wanted to ask him what this was all about but she didn't have the words. For once in her life, Chloe Sullivan was speechless.

            "Miss. Sullivan," Lex grinned slowly advancing on Chloe, "would you like to join me for dinner?"

            A soft smile of understanding spreading over her face, Chloe took the hand that Lex was offering and nodded shyly. "I'd love too."

***

            Nestled comfortably together that night, a tangle of arms, legs and sheets, Chloe finally remembered to ask Lex, "When did you have time to pull all of this together?"

            His face buried in her hair, Lex whispered softly, "A Luthor never revels his secrets."

            Laughing lightly, Chloe gave Lex a small shove. "Come on, tell me. We spent all day together. When did you have time to get this all ready?"

            His eyes shinning brightly, Lex propped his arm up and gazed down at Chloe's still flushed face. "Who said that I just planned this today."

            The piece falling together, Chloe looked up at Lex with an expression of wonder. He was wonderful man. "You planned this a long time ago," she whispered, her voice laced heavily with emotion, "That's why you're here early, to surprise me."

            "Maybe," 

            Her emotions getting the best of her, Chloe wrapped her arms around Lex and hugged him tightly. "That's the most romantic thing anyone has every done for me."

            "Well it wasn't all for you," Lex smirked, reminding her of their current state of undress.

            Rolling her eyes, Chloe pointed out the obvious. "You didn't need to go to all the trouble to get here and we both know it."

            "But," Lex whispered brushing Chloe's hair out of her glittering eyes, "I wanted to see that look on your face."

            "What look?" Chloe asked leaning into his touch.

            "The look you gave me when you spun around," Lex murmured kissing her neck softly, "The smile that made me feel like the most amazing man in the world."

            Her fingers gliding over his head with feather light touches, Chloe kissed him softly. "That's because you are the most amazing man in the world."

            "Can I get that in writing?"

            Laughing, Chloe pulled Lex close and kissed him soundly. She didn't think that she was ever going to let go.

***

            Twirling his pen absently, Lex found his mind wandering back to the most amazing weekend of his life, a weekend full of laughter, smiles and warmth. A weekend where he had Chloe all to himself. Now how could he not enjoy that? He hadn't wanted it to end, but as Chloe had so bluntly pointed out, they couldn't hide in the penthouse suite forever. He was willing to try but she wasn't willing to miss class, especially with midterms coming up. His thoughts didn't want to stay anywhere that wasn't Chloe related. Even as he got dressed this morning, he found himself reaching for the casual clothes that she had chosen for him, instead of his usual dress pants and crisp shirt. 

            Every aspect of his life seemed Chloe infested. He even found himself taking his coffee the way he knew she liked it. He had it bad. Very Very Bad…and the worst part? It didn't scare him anyone. If anything, he was beginning to embrace it.

            "Mr. Luthor?"

            Looking up at his private secretary, Lex nodded swiftly to grant her permission to enter the room. 

            "You have a letter."

            Arching an annoyed eyebrow, Lex looked at the envelope that his secretary was holding. "A letter?"

            "I was addressed to your private mailbox," she clarified handing him the simple letter.

            Recognizing the familiar scrawl, Lex smiled briefly and dismissed his bewildered secretary. Ripping the envelope open, like a child opening a present on Christmas morning, Lex watched as a single slip of paper fluttered down onto his desk. Picking up the fragile sheet of paper, Lex felt his face split into a blinding smile.

            I, Chloe Sullivan, declare Lex Luthor to be the most amazing man in the world.

Love,

Chloe.

p.s. You thought that I wouldn't, but I did. Frame this for prosperity.  

"Hey Lex."

            Momentarily startled, Lex looked up surprised. "Clark, what are you doing here?" Lex asked, discreetly slipping the note into his pocket. 

            "Wow," Clark laughed walking into the brightly lit study, "it's nice to see you too." 

            "I didn't mean it like that," Lex grinned getting up from behind his desk, "I'm just surprised to see you, that's all. Playing hooky from school?"

            "I'm home for a couple of days." Clark explained, "Are you busy?" Clark asked noticing the pile of paperwork spread out across the massive desk, "I can come back later."

            "No, no." Lex said leading Clark to his bar. He wasn't getting any work done anyway. "I'm actually in desperate need of a break. How's school? How's life in the big city?"

            "Busy." Clark chuckled taking his drink, "It's really different from Smallville, that's for sure. How about you? How's everything."

            "Good," Lex grinned, "Great actually."

            Studying Lex's blinding smile, Clark crossed his arms. "There's something different about you."

            "What do you mean?" Lex asked leading Clark to the sitting area.

            "You look happy."

            Laughing, Lex sipped his water. "Business is good."

            "It's more than business," Clark accused, "If it was business, you'd be smirking. You're smiling, Lex."

            "I do do that from time to time."

            "Never like this," Clark said sitting down beside Lex. 

            He'd never been in love before, that's why. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

            "Liar."

            "How's Lana?" Lex asked hoping to change the subject.

            "She's good," Clark said without his customary smile and blush.

            Raising an amused eyebrow, Lex leaned back in his seat. "Can it be possible? Has Clark Kent's undying love for Lana Lang…died?"

            "Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Clark laughed.

            "So you're still pining away for her?"

            "Well, no."

            "Does her smile still make you weak in the knees?"

            "Not really," Clark admitted, surprised to hear himself say it, "No."

            "Does her mere presence make your heart beat faster?" Lex asked, thinking about a particular snarky and caffeine addicted someone.

            "No," Clark answered, regarding Lex strangely.

            "Does her stubbornness make you want to strangle her and kiss her at the same time?"

            "Okay," Clark said sitting forward and putting his drink down, "Spill."

            "Spill what?" Lex asked, snapping out of his Chloe induced haze. 

            "Who is this mystery woman."

            "What mystery woman?" 

            "Okay, usually you're a really good liar," Clark smiled, "but you've got this silly grin plastered across your face, Lex. So, who is it?"

            "I have no idea what you're talking about." Lex lied, calmly drinking his water.

            "So you're not going to tell me?"

            "There's nothing to tell."

            Giving Lex a skeptical look, Clark was about to back off when his cell phone rang. Usually Clark wouldn't have given the sound a second thought, but by the way that Lex choked on his water, Clark knew that this was it. This was his chance. Lunging for the phone, Clark grabbed it before Lex even had a chance to blink.

            "Clark," Lex said reaching for his _special cell phone, "give it back."_

            Holding the shrieking piece of technology firmly in his hand, Clark couldn't help but grin. "If there is no mystery woman, than what's the big deal?"  

            "Clark…"

            Flipping the cell phone open with a triumphant grin, Clark greeted in a playful voice, "Hello?"

            "Okay, I'm really starting to freak out here. This is the third day in a row that Lou hasn't been to work. God, I hope he's okay. He'd better be! I'm going through some sort of hotdog withdrawal here. I swear, the moment he gets back I'm going to have one of his hotdogs tested to see what he puts in it. The other ones just aren't the same, Lex. Lex? Hello?"

            His mouth hanging somewhere around his knees, Clark looked up at Lex horrified.

            "Hello?" Chloe snapped impatiently, "Lex? Are you there? If you're purposely screwing with me and my impatient self, I'm going to strangle you the next time I see you…but if you're a good boy I'll just tie you up…"

            "Chloe!" Clark yelped, his face suddenly burning with embarrassment, "Too much information."

            Her end of the line feel dead, as Chloe clutched her phone, frozen with horror in the middle of the busy New York sidewalk. Oh my god. "Ohmygod…"

            "Yeah," Clark agreed, looking up at Lex's carefully blank face.

            "Clark?" Chloe squeaked.

            "Yeah,"

            "Ohmygod," Chloe muttered.

            "Yeah," Clark agreed.

            "What the hell are you doing with Lex's phone?!" Chloe demanded angrily, trying to mask her embarrassment by being hostile. 

            At a loss for words, Clark stuttered incoherently. "I…it…I…it rang…I…"

            "Clark," Chloe snapped, her voice full of annoyance, "Shut up."

            "Okay," Clark nodded, swallowing hard.

            "Is Lex there?"

            Looking up at the silent man, Clark nodded dumbly until he realized that Chloe couldn't see him. "Yeah, he's here."

            "If he's there," Chloe seethed through gritted teeth, "why are you answering his phone?"

            "Because…" 

            "Because?" Chloe echoed angrily.

            "Hey," Clark frowned, "Why are you pissed? You were the one offering to tie Lex up!"

            Now that had the effect that Clark wanted. Lex's composure slipped just the slightest. 

            Groaning, Chloe put her hand over her face. Was there a hole somewhere she could crawl into? Who was she kidding? This was New York. There were potholes everywhere.

            "Chloe?" 

            "Give the phone to Lex," Chloe sighed, not in the mood to fight with Lex. 

            Handing the phone over wordlessly, Clark was surprised when Lex got up and moved over to the other side of the room. Too bad for Lex, Clark had _really good hearing._

            "Hey," Lex greeted in a gentler voice than Clark had ever remembered hearing before.

            "Hey," Chloe answered, "Well…it was bound to happen, right?"

            "Right," Lex agreed.

            "Are you mad?"

            What the hell? "Why would I be mad?" 

            "I don't know," Chloe sighed, "I don't know what I'm supposed to say. I don't know if we were telling people or not. I don't know if you wanted Clark to know…"

            "Why wouldn't we be telling people?" Lex demanded, suddenly angry that Chloe wouldn't want to tell people about them. Was she ashamed of him?

            "Because," Chloe answered, her voice smaller than he'd ever heard it before, "You're Lex Luthor, businessman and rich guy. Who am I? Chloe Sullivan, student at NYU and one day reporter. It doesn't exactly have the same ring."

            "Chloe," Lex said his voice softening, "you're more than that."

            Laughing humorlessly, Chloe pressed her phone to her ear and waded through the millions of people trying to get through the congested streets. "Sure,"

            "You are," Lex told her adamantly, "You're funny, you're smart and you can snark like no other woman I've ever know."

            Now her laughter was genuine. Only Lex would find her snarking abilities as a reason to love her. "So I guess Clark knows now."

            "He does."

            "Are we going to tell other people?"

            "You can tell whoever you want."

            "Well," Chloe chuckled, "Lola already knows."

            "I think she knew before we did." Lex smiled, turning around to find Clark watching him with avid interest, "You know, you've left me here to deal with Clark."

            "I know," Chloe chuckled, "Have fun with that."

            "Thanks."

            "Lex, I've got to tell my dad before he hears it from someone else."

            Oh, that wouldn't be fun. An overprotective father…who also happened to be his plant manager. "Are you going to tell him in person, or call him and tell him?"

            "Spring break is coming up," Chloe said mentally counting the days, "I guess I could come home and tell him."

            "Good, that'll give me time to brace myself." Lex teased.

            "Deal with Clark before you start worrying about my father," Chloe advised him.

            Slipping his hand into his pocket, Lex lightly fingered the note that he had in there. "I got your note."

            "Yeah?" Chloe asked her face lighting up at the memory of the weekend that they share. 

            "Yeah. I love it."

            "I'm glad." Chloe whispered, "I've got class."

            "I'll call you tonight," Lex promised.

            "Okay. Bye."

            "Bye." Lex said ending the call and turning around to face Clark. "So, I guess you've got some questions you want to ask me."

            "Yeah," Clark nodded his face full of genuine curiosity.

"Ask away," Lex said taking the seat across from Clark.

Sitting forward, Clark clasped his hand together and regarded Lex seriously. "When exactly did you fall in love with my best friend?"

"I don't know," Lex answered truthfully. 

***

TBC.

            I know, I know. It's been forever since I've updated, but I am now! ;]  And I'll try to keep it up. 

-Lucy


End file.
